


Using You

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: An Anon songfic request: "Hey baby! If songfics are still in production, I'd love Using You by Mars Argo. Cheers!"Copying my summary/intro from my Tumblr post of this fic: I admit I hemmed and hawed on a direction for this one, as the song pulled me in a few different ways, wanting to go both Soft Emotions and Smutty (this is actually my fourth rewrite of this request lol.) This is where I eventually ended up, and I hope you enjoy it!! Thank you so much for the request!!
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 2





	Using You

**Author's Note:**

> link to the song for all those who want to listen as they read: https://youtu.be/dFvVSQltDp8

He had never envisioned spending this much time so close to someone. Sure, there’d been a few guys before Eugene, but none that he was so eager and happy to be as close to as possible, as often as possible. He didn’t think it would ever not boggle his mind, how he could be doing anything else during the day-at work, at home, wherever-and suddenly crave just being in the same room with Eugene, at the very least. 

It was the pleasure of it. Yes, sexual at times, but not just that. The soft warmth of watching him read while they sat in the sitting room together, his brows knit up as he parsed whatever paragraph he was on. The spike in his heartbeat whenever he was at work, and would think about getting to the end of the day, when Eugene would come to get him (since most of his classes now ended around the same time as the end of Snafu’s shifts) and they’d take every side street they could find so they could hold hands while they walked home. The way seeing Eugene smile just made his heart melt in the best way. 

It was an inherently selfish part of love, he’d decided. To use each other for all those different types of pleasure, purely because it felt so good. 

“Y’know, I can’t imagine what I’d do without you,” he said, his head in Eugene’s lap as they lazed on a blanket on the front lawn, reading. “Think if I had to go more than a day without bein’ near you I’d die.” 

“You wouldn’t die,” Eugene smiled, his free hand delicately playing with Snafu’s hair. “But I get it. I think the same thing about you a lot. You remember the last time we were sick, and my father said we should be quarantined in separate rooms till we were well?” 

Snafu shuddered. How could he forget? It had been a particularly violent and disgusting stomach bug that had caught them both that time. Not as bad as some of the sicknesses they’d caught while living in the somewhat colder Maryland, but bad enough that they’d called Eugene’s father in something of a panic when it wasn’t seeming to subside for either of them. 

“Well, I barely slept those four days we had to sleep apart. Couldn’t do it, without you beside me. Didn’t care how gross we both were. Just needed you by me. It was torture,” Eugene continued. 

“That explains why all I heard was you movin’ around,” Snafu replied. “Contemplated just going into your room a hundred times those days, but I didn’t want to make you sicker.” 

“You weren’t sleeping either,” Eugene remarked. “The hell were you doin’ then? Just sitting up, wanting to come in to see me?” 

Snafu nodded, feeling Eugene’s fingers carefully run through his curls as he moved his head. “Well, that and tryin’ to jerk off to thoughts of you. Thought if I could do that maybe I’d shake missin’ you in the bed with me so I could sleep. Never worked though. Plus, throwin’ up while tryin’ to do that was…” 

“Interesting?” Eugene finished, a hint of a laugh in his voice.

“One way of puttin’ it,” Snafu replied. “Shocked we got better, all things considered.” 

“A miracle,” Eugene hummed, and set his book aside. 

Snafu took the hint, and dropped his own book, not caring to save his place as he turned and moved to lay beside Eugene, pressed as close to him as he could get. “Can I tell you somethin?”

“Always,” Eugene replied, wrapping an arm around him. 

“I..” Suddenly, the words were hard to say. He’d proposed, and yet this still caught his tongue. He pressed his face into Eugene’s chest, leaving just enough space that he figured Eugene would still be able to hear him. “I couldn’t ever love anyone the way I love you. I’ve…I thought a lot about it, for awhile now. And I’ve never thought that about anyone else, ever. And I don’t know why I had to tell you…just did. And…I’m just so happy we found each other. Or got put together, however you wanna look at it. I love you, Sledgehammer.” 

He blushed, feeling far too warm for the breezy summer day. He couldn’t bring himself to look up at Eugene, until Eugene reached a hand down to tilt his face back up. 

“…” Eugene took a breath, but said nothing. His face seemed…conflicted. Happy, but almost afraid in some way? Snafu couldn’t quite put his finger on it, only knew that his heart skipped a beat in fear that he’d somehow upset Eugene. 

Eugene slid down fast, till they were face-to-face, then kissed him hard enough that it literally took his breath away, and he gasped when they broke apart. 

“I,” Eugene started, tears glittering in his eyes. “Jesus, Snaf. I’m all tongue-tied now. I…I love you too. Like that. I mean…” 

He sighed, and his forehead gently bumped Snafu’s, his eyes closed. 

Snafu wrapped himself around Eugene, legs intertwined, an arm thrown over his side, his other hand gently brushing the tears away from Eugene’s eyes. 

“I’ve never really considered growin’ old,” Eugene continued. “Partly because I didn’t know if we’d both make it home. If any of us would. But we did and now when I think about it, I can’t think of it any other way than…us. You and me, spending all our time together, even if all we can do is sit in the same room and hold hands because we’re both too old and sore to do anythin’ else.” 

“That…is goddamn adorable,” Snafu replied. “And I wanna grow old with your sweet ass, too.” 

Eugene’s eyes were open again, wide. “Hate thinkin’ about it at the same time. I mean, the thought of losing you, and I know one of us is gonna go first, but I just…I’m so goddamn scared to lose you. Was when I was back in the foxhole with you, and I am now whenever I think about us gettin’ older or anything happenin’ to you.” 

Snafu pressed quick, soft kisses to Eugene’s eyelids as they fluttered shut and a few more tears rolled down his face. “Hey. I get it.” 

He did. The thought of being old and on his own in that big empty house, without Eugene to sleep beside and bump into and watch, was a miserable one. He’d rather die with Eugene than be left alone without him. 

“But right now, we’re just here. And we get to enjoy every moment together. The ones like this, and the ones where I make you moan loud enough the neighbors can hear you,” Snafu grinned. 

“I really do worry that they can,” Eugene laughed, wiping the tears away from his eyes. “Especially the last few nights, my god Snaf.” 

“I know, I know. Some of my finest work yet,” Snafu smirked. It had been warm the last few nights, but at Eugene’s insistence they’d closed the bedroom windows, purely because of how loud he’d been, blushing as he tried and failed to cover his mouth as he moaned. 

“Would be a shame not to celebrate all this love,” Snafu continued. “Make a few more memories for when we’re old and gray and I’m only half as flexible as I am now. Bet I can really make you lose it tonight.” 

The only response was Eugene’s mouth on his, soft yet urgent, already moaning in between kisses. More of that pleasure, rich and rolling like waves in their own private ocean, so heavy that it made him lightheaded. 

He rolled them so that he was on top of Eugene, straddling him so he could work his hips against him while they kissed, sloppy and hard and with moans that were probably far too loud considering where they were, but he couldn’t be bothered with caring about it. All that mattered was Eugene’s hands and lips and hips and the way he sighed whenever Snafu sucked and kissed at his neck, leaving marks that there would be no way of hiding when he went to class on Monday. 

It almost hurt to pull away, but he did, only to stand and pull Eugene up after him, nearly dragging him into the house after him, their books forgotten on the lawn. 

Their shoes and socks landed somewhere near the door, as they closed and locked it behind them in between fevered kisses. Their shirts made it to the floor of the sitting room, tossed aside with nary a care. Their pants were left on the stairs, partially in their rush but also in the frustration of nearly tripping as they attempted to move upstairs while keeping at least one part of themselves touching each other at all times, and taking their pants off. 

Their clowder of cats had taken over their bed, but all darted away as they fell onto it, hands grasping and almost clawing at one another, desperate to touch every inch of skin all at once as they finally shed their underwear, Snafu’s landing nearly on top of Queen, who skittered away with a sharp, angry meow. 

All they could manage was hands, both knowing they were too close to finishing for anything else. The feeling had swept them far too quickly, too furiously, to allow for any other foreplay or lingering touches. 

It left them writhing against each other on their bed, the friction almost too much, almost enough to make him try to pause and find the jar of Vaseline if only so he could prolong the moment. The feeling of Eugene’s breath on his skin as he panted and groaned for more, then sighing when Snafu would let his hands roam again to wherever Eugene needed them. Their heartbeats, pounding so hard in time with each other that it was all he could focus on as he came with a sharp shudder against Eugene’s hip, sighing into Eugene’s shoulder, holding onto him so hard he was sure his fingernails would leave marks. 

He let his hips rock to match Eugene’s pace, running his hands through Eugene’s hair and grasping it just so at the base of his neck, in the way he knew drove Eugene wild. 

Eugene was loud in his ear, moaning wantonly as he came, digging his nails into Snafu’s back and side, as if he couldn’t get close enough to him. 

Snafu kept them moving slowly as they rode out the last few aftershocks, then finally letting his hips still, while he kissed Eugene everywhere he could reach, all over his face and neck and collarbone. 

“…well. We’re a fuckin’ mess right now, aren’t we?” Eugene giggled as they breathed hard, working to come back down. “That was…” 

“Amazing. Perfect,” Snafu sighed, pressing a kiss to Eugene’s forehead. “Well worth the fact that we’re gonna have to change the sheets now.” 

“Later,” Eugene muttered softly, holding one of Snafu’s hands tightly in his even as they moved to lay side by side, the sweat on their skin sticky as it dried. 

Snafu nodded, squeezing Eugene’s hand. So what if it was selfish, all this love and pleasure. Then they’d be selfish together, and make each other so goddamn happy in the process that they’d shine, so bright people wouldn’t even be able to look at them without wincing at the intensity of it. Using each other to be as happy as humanly possible, or maybe even more than that, somehow. 

He couldn’t think of a better way to spend the rest of his life.


End file.
